


The Tale

by InkytheGhost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fear of Death, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), POV Alternating, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Third Person Limited, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkytheGhost/pseuds/InkytheGhost
Summary: Tommy joined the Dream SMP with the prospect of finally settling down for a while. After all, he still a life to live! Friends to hang out with! People to be around! But then the world flipped upside-down, leaving him desperately trying to keep up.Wars.  Rebellions. Deception. Betrayal.Everything Tommy didn't need and more.---The retelling of the Dream SMP with a twistWritten by me (InkytheGhost)Cross-posted from wattpadMild swearing (extremely rare, it should be fine)Don't steal my work :p
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

_"I'm on the side of chaos."_

\----------------

#### Prologue -- The Beginning

\----------------

The man sat down next to the river, crossing his legs in front of him. Not being on the run, not trying to hide in an endless battle between him and his friends... it was a nice change of pace. One that he wasn't sure would he would be able to maintain.

He rolled a smooth pebble between his hands, looking down at it. There were small, wave-like ridges etched into its surface, probably from tide and erosion. He didn't know. Never once had he had the time to simply enjoy the wonders of nature. It was an exhilarating experience. 

The smell of pine trees wafted over to him. The man glanced up, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent. How had he never noticed these things before?

"Dream, I got a fish!" the voice of another called happily from further down the riverbank. "It's a salmon! We'll have a good dinner tonight, as long as Sapnap returns with greens."

Dream opened his eyes and smiled over at his friend. "You never know, George. He might return with a deer."

George. One of his best friends. The man had on a baggy blue sweater over his usual clothes. His white goggles were perched precariously on the rim of his wide-brimmed hat, which shielded his eyes from the rays of the sun. Brown hair peaked out from underneath. Despite the softness of his gaze, Dream knew how fierce the man could be when in combat. Or how kind-hearted he was when his friends needed comforting. It was one of the many things he liked best about him.

"Salmon is superior to deer meat," George said, turning his nose up in the air jokingly. He laughed. "Besides, he didn't even take a bow."

 _Right. Because_ I'm _supposed to be carving one._

Dream sighed as he slipped the pebble into his pocket. He brushed the sand off of his green gloves and stood up, looking around. He would've preferred oak wood or even birch, but he'd have to settle with spruce until he could find something else. 

The breeze didn't affect him at all. He wore a sleeveless white hoodie overtop of a large green shirt. His pants were white as well, as were his shoes. He liked the color. White was made from light reflecting all the colors of the rainbow back out into the world. 

He reached up to touch the round ceramic mask covering his features. The smiley face drawn onto its smooth surface mirrored that of the one on his hoodie. It was his symbol. The mark of Dream.

Only two people knew what he looked like without his mask: George, and his other best friend, Sapnap. Nobody else. And Dream preferred to have it stay that way.

It wasn't like he didn't trust others. He did. It was just that only a small amount of people were able to retain that trust, and even then, Dream never knew when one might betray him. It wasn't like it would be the first time something like that had happened.

He broke off a decent-sized branch and took out his knife, peeling off the bark, beginning the meticulous process of carving it into a bow. He had made plenty of bows before. They were his preferred method of operating, aside from a sword. 

Curled wood chips fell at his feet as he worked, littering the ground before him. Soon, he was holding the curved shape of a bow in his hands.

Dream smiled. No matter how many times he did it, he was always proud after carving a bow. It wasn't easy, and when done properly, it was very rewarding.

He turned to go back to George, only to run directly into another man.

"Dream!" the person he ran into yelped, dropping the armful of leafy stalks he had been holding. "Ow, watch where you're going! Your stupid _ceramic_ mask hurts, you know!"

Dream blinked in surprise. "Sapnap? What are you doing _here?"_

"Returning to the basic camp we set up," Sapnap grumbled, rubbing his head. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Making you a bow," Dream said with a frown. 

Sapnap harrumphed, brushing himself off and gathering up the plants he had dropped again. Dream took a second to silently stare at his friend as he did. He was wearing a large white t-shirt with a fire emblem and another shirt, black with baggy sleeves like his own, underneath. Black pants with double white lines down the legs, checkered shoes. A white bandana tied around his head, keeping at least _some_ of his long hair out of his face. 

"What did you gather?" he asked curiously.

"Wild onions, a bit of cilantro, and some dandelions, which you are going to _hate_ because of their flavor, but hey, at least they're edible."

Dream frowned. "We need to cook those though."

"You'll will figure something out," Sapnap said dismissively. He gave Dream a sly grin. "You're a clever one, aren't you?"

That coy tone... it was exactly the one that Sapnap would use when when they were fooling around, having fun with their hunter game. Where Dream brought his friends as close to death as possible, as they tried to do the same to him.

It was cruel. Inhumane. Painful. Yet it was so incredibly fun.

Somehow it always ended up with him being pitted against Sapnap at some point. If Dream was being honest, Sapnap was probably the best fighter, aside from him. Which meant that Sapnap usually dealt him the most damage.

"Maybe," Dream said, turning back. "I'll try, at least."

"Good Dreamie boy," Sapnap chuckled, heading past him to where George had constructed a firepit. "Oh, look, George has fire and fish. Beautiful."

Dream pulled a length of strong thin rope from his pocket and bent the bow that he had created, leaning with his entire body. He strung the ends and loosened his grip, letting the bow jump back to its normal form. 

"Ooh, thank you," Sapnap said, grabbing the bow from Dream. "Looks good."

"Of course it does." Dream rolled his eyes as George spoke up, a cocky smirk to match Sapnap's appearing on his face. "He's had a lot of experience making weapons to defeat _us,_ don't you, Dream?"

Dream didn't respond, instead electing to sit down beside the fire, watching as George turned the spit with the fish on it. Every time his friends brought up the fights they had had, it was like a stab at every single wound that still hadn't healed on Dream's body. Sure, he had won the previous battle, but things didn't always work out for him. It wasn't like all the fights they had were simply for fun. When he and his friends disagreed, Dream often found himself alone on one side of the problem with everyone else on the other.

They were doing what they were because he needed a break. They _all_ did. 

George hummed as he took the fish off of the spit and pulled out a small knife, slicing it open and tugging out the spine before swiftly cutting it into pieces and carefully placing it on a smooth slab of wood. He turned to Dream and offered him the food like it was a delicacy worthy of the most top-tier warriors.

"Wait, it's not done," Sapnap said, placing a spring of cilantro next to the fish. "There."

Dream accepted the meal and began eating as his friends started doing the same. The fish was good, cooked to perfection, which was pretty impressive seeing how George had done it with nothing but a simple open flame. 

"We could do so much great stuff with this place," George said, gazing around them. "We could make this place better than any other."

"It's so far away from other developed places that we could make it entirely our own," Sapnap agreed. He picked at a fishbone, a small smile spreading across his face. "It'll be our home. The very first time that we actually settle down in a place. Be truly happy for once."

Dream choked, spitting out the leaf of cilantro he was tasting. Immediately, his friends were at his side. "Are you okay?" Sapnap asked worriedly. "Did we poison you?"

"I'm fine," he managed to get out. "This tastes _horrible,_ Sapnap."

"Hey," Sapnap said with a shrug, sitting back down again. "Blame the cilantro, not me."

George laughed. Despite himself, Dream smiled. Maybe Sapnap was right. More than anything, he wanted a place where he could be with his friends, free from any troubles, just them enjoying each others' company. This place... it could be all that and more.

 _Like a safe place. With many different layers, different people, all merged together, coexisting in harmony._ A place where he could be free.

A safe, merged place.

 _His_ safe, merged place.

His Dream SMP.


	2. I - Chapter One

_"Well I heard there was a special place,  
Where men could go to emincipate,  
The brutality and tyranny of their rulers."_

\-------------

#### Part 1 -- The Rise

\-------------

Tommy smiled as he looked around him at the world that lay before his eyes. Acres and acres of undeveloped land, all his.

Well, technically _not_ all his. Everything was considered to belong to Dream, the man who supposedly ruled it all. But Tommy didn't care for any "Dream." He had never even _met_ the man yet. Whether or not he was _real_ was still up to debate.

He was going to build his house right on top of a hill, overlooking the valley below him. A reminder of the community he was suddenly a part of. 

Even from such a distance, he could make out the Community House, where Dream had supposedly started it all. It was a grand building, towering above most of the things in its vincinity, but Tommy knew that eventually, _he'd_ build the most impressive structure in all the lands.

Starting with his hole in the dirt mound.

It had been so inviting, even though a bit in shambles, that Tommy knew that he'd like like a Hobbit for a while. 

He picked up a few planks of wood that he had gathered and began constructing a door. After a few years of practice in making things --- a necessary ability in life --- he was pretty good at it.

Not that he was bragging, of course.

Well, kind of. Maybe.

Okay, he was definitely bragging.

Tommy tapped the head of a nail with his hammer, driving it into the wood. He grabbed another plank and some sandpaper, sanding it down until it was smooth to the touch. He grabbed the wood glue lying on the grass next to him and held the two pieces together, counting under his breath to make sure that it was actually stuck together before letting go.

He stood up and took a step back, admiring the door at his feet. He was definitely getting better at construction.

_Now to make the actual house._

***

Lonely.

He was feeling _lonely._

_Why am I feeling lonely? I'm not lonely. I've got it all._

Tommy shook his head and laughed out loud, but his voice sounded foreign, even to his own ears. Suddenly, he felt the urge to find someone to share his little dirt hut Hobbit hole with.

Everyone already _knew_ everyone. He was the new person, which sucked. It was like high school all over again.

He frowned slightly as the image of a young boy, his age, appeared in his mind. Tommy had seen him when he had been brought to the land, a shy boy with brown hair and big eyes. A baggy shirt that was definitely too big. He looked like he could use some help and company.

"Not a bad idea," Tommy muttered to himself. "Besides, company is always good."

He brushed off his hands, shoved them into his pocket, and started trekking down the hill again. He really had to make some stairs before his legs died from all the exertion. 

It suddenly struck him that he had no idea where to find the boy in the first place. And even if he _did,_ it probably wouldn't be the best introduction if he jumped down on him and yelled "BE MY FRIEND!"

 _The Community House,_ Tommy thought. _Of course. He should be there._

_Wait... I should be there, too. I was supposed to meet up with the Dream Team._

He got to the bottom of the hill and glanced around, his eyes locking on the tall structure in front of him. He couldn't be sure from such a distance but... it looked like there was an _aquarium_ on the roof.

_I need an eyesight check._

Tommy headed past the couple of houses surrounding the main one, finally walking on an actual path. His feet gratefully accepted the change from the uneven grass grounds.

He jumped as a girl appeared beside him from out of one of the houses. The bottom of her face was covered by a black mask. Her shirt was black too, along with a pair of red shorts. Blue eyes like his, blond hair like his, but everything about her colors seemed washed out compared to Tommy.

"Tommy, right?" she asked casually. "I heard about you. Dream pulled you in, didn't he?"

Tommy blinked. "Uh... yeah. Though I haven't met him yet. Who are you, again?"

"I'm Alyssa," the girl said, offering Tommy her hand to shake. Begrudgingly, he accepted it. "Sixth person to journey over to the Dream SMP."

"SMP?" It sounded strange, and Tommy was _used_ to strange. "What does it stand for?"

"Safe, merged place," Alyssa supplied. "For people to settle down and enjoy their lifes after all the pain."

"It sounds stupid," Tommy scowled. "How about... safe man place?"

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. _Right. I'm talking about men with a woman._

_This could be going better._

"Dream is in the Community House," Alyssa said, nodding at the house in front of them. "I think he's waiting for you with that new kid, Tubbo."

"Tubbo!" Tommy said. "Yes, him. Do you know anything about him?"

Alyssa shrugged. "He's kind of sweet, honestly. Very cute. Other than that, not much. But you two seem like you could get along."

"That's the hope, lady."

Tommy headed past her towards the house, his heart pounding. Was Dream really real, then? What would he look like? Tall and muscular? Short yet commanding? The possibilities seemed endless.

The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that Dream would be some kind of monster, one that lured people in with the false hope of peace and tranquility in an area far away from the rest of civilization. 

_Yup. This is where I'm going to die._

_At least I finished building my house._

He was so lost in thought, he ran into a boy standing at the doors.

"Oh! Sorry!" the boy apologized, running a hand through his light hair. "I was a bit busy not paying attention. That's my bad."

"How can you be busy 'not paying attention?'" Tommy asked, scowling.

The boy shrugged. "Hey, it's a talent."

Tommy looked the boy up and down. The guy was shorter than he was, which was refreshing. An accent, just like his. Brown hair, dark brown eyes... it was _him._ The one that he was planning to befriend.

"Uh... I'm Tubbo," the boy offered. "You're Tommy?"

"I'm Tommy," Tommy confirmed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable. The boy's radiating smile was so bright and cheerful... if Tommy befriended him, would he bring that smile down?

_I don't care. I'm lonely. And he's probably lonely, too._

"Have you met Dream yet?" Tubbo asked, turning his gaze to the door beside him again. "I'm kind of nervous for it, to be honest."

"What do you think he'll be like?" 

Tubbo shrugged. "I dunno. In my mind, he's sort of like a god. I've seen Sapnap occasionally, and he seems normal, though."

Tommy frowned. Sapnap was supposedly one of Dream's friends, along with this other guy, George. None of whom he had met yet. But if Sapnap was normal, then hopefully Dream would be, too.

He turned to the door. "Ready?"

"Not really," Tubbo sighed, "but then again, nobody waits for me, anyway."

_Time to meet Dream._


End file.
